youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Finn MacCool Drie Doring
Finn had a playful characteristic and tended to be elaborately joyous with his pack members, especially Athena. Though he was playful, he knew where to draw the line and would express a supreme nature when required of him. He was devoted to his pack, though he tended to avoid conflict with gentle attitudes towards younger members of his pack. Subordinate Male Finn MacCool(DDM031) was born on April 6, 2008 in the Drie Doring Pack. His mother was Kultarr and his father was Osprey. Finn MacCool's father was the alpha male of the Drie Doring during that time. He had three litter-mates: one brother named Pooka Mcphelimy Drie Doring(DDM032), and two sisters named Mollybloom(DDF033) and Dark Rosaleen(DDF034). His mother was the alpha female of the pack, so the pups had the best start. Unfortunately, Dark Rosaleen died of disease in June of the same year. Finn MacCool and his two remaining litter-mates reached adulthood without much action. He lived as a suborinate male. Then Osprey died in September 2009 and Finn MacCool's older brother, Begbie, took over as dominant male. However, Finn MacCool was one of the oldest males in the group, since his brother The Pooka McPhemlimy disappeared while roving in late 2009. Begbie stayed dominant male until late January, 2010 when he went roving and left the group. Alpha Male Finn MacCool was the oldest of the males in the group, so he established himself as the new alpha male. Finn MacCool held dominance with his mother, Kultarr, at his side for a short period of time until in late February 2010, Kultarr died. Her daughter, Saorise, took over as the new dominant female. Finn MacCool still held dominance a little longer until his older uncle, Kowari, deposed him. Finn MacCool remained in the Drie Doring, but only as a subordinate male. Kowari and some other males left to rove, and never came back in November 2010. Finn MacCool took over as the dominant male again for the next years. In August 2010, Saorise died and Finn's cousin, Athena, took dominance next to him. He often was seen roving because he could not mate with any of the females in the Drie Doring. He was often seen at the Ewoks, the closest monitored group to the Drie Doring, where he mated with one subordinate female named Rashka in 2013. However, no pups from her litter survived. Finn retained his alpha poise for quite a length of time before a new male, going by the name of Fengo appeared along the Drie Doring territory. Finn instantly approached the foreign male, though Fengo did not back down. Finn accepted the challenge and the two enrolled in a series of clashes before Finn was too wounded to fight anymore. Fengo attained the dominant male role after beating Finn. While Finn suffered from the wounds and eventually perished. Family Mother: Kultarr Father: Osprey Brother(s): Pooka Mcphelimy Drie Doring Sister(s): Mollybloom and Dark Rosaleen. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Drie Doring Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters